Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device such as a mouse with one or more buttons for driving the user interface.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
Traditional computing applications including word processors, notepads, spreadsheets, and drawing packages, and the like permit, to some extent, the insertion of content into a document or other container. In these situations, the application is controlled by keyboard keys or by a mouse, thereby making control and insertion of content into these applications relatively easy. A problem exists in stylus-based computing systems where there may not be a constant cursor appearing on a screen. This lack of a definite insertion point can be problematic for the insertion of content into a document or other container and an application. This difficulty can range from ambiguity in the system not being able to correctly place content and accordance with the users' desire to not being able to place content in the application at all. Accordingly, a new approach to inserting content that permits one to use a stylus-based computing system and a non stylus-based computing system is needed.